Soldado
by Bella Scullw
Summary: Marleyano, soldado, cocinero, escoria. Lo habían llamado de todo en los últimos años, y estaba bien. Era todo eso y más. Pero también era Nikolo, el hombre que Sasha Blouse había amado. /SPOILERS DEL MANGA.


**Disclaimer: applied.**

No estoy participando realmente en el Fictober 2019 que está realizado la página retos randoms de randoms fandoms, pero me inspiré en algunos de sus prompts.

Este el 4° prompt: soldado.

**SPOILERS DEL MANGA 1-121.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOLDADO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Estarán a salvo. —La voz de Nikolo fue baja pero firme. Con una rodilla en el piso de madera y un rifle en las manos vigilaba la casa con ojos agudos. El sonido de explosiones, disparos y gritos era ensordecedor, aunque él apenas parecía notarlo. En ese momento era solo un soldado.

La familia Blouse se congregó en una pared, justo detrás de él, nerviosos, inquietos y asustados. Los cuatro niños, incluyendo Kaya, cerraron los ojos y se taparon los oídos, como si ese movimiento pudiese desvanecer la guerra que estaba teniendo lugar.

La casita quizá no duraría mucho. Ese sentimiento agobiante los estaba asfixiando.

—Está bien —siguió hablando Nikolo sin desviar un poco la mirada—. No permitiré que nada les suceda.

El señor Blouse lo observó con aprensión.

—No tienes que esforzarte tanto. Esto debe ser conflictivo para ti.

Hubo un instante de silencio, luego Nikolo sacudió la cabeza.

—No realmente —Una sonrisa pesarosa se extendió por su rostro. Había tomado una decisión el día que Sasha partió a Marley. Una decisión por el bien de ambos—. Lo único que podría lamentar es ser incapaz de protegerlos.

—Pero Marley es tu hogar —El señor Blouse insistió. Estaba preocupado por el muchacho, no quería que decisiones de esa índole afectaran su mente. No conocía mucho de la guerra, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese capacidad de discernir lo terrible que era todo.

—Elegí un nuevo hogar —La expresión de Nikolo se tornó taciturna—, Sasha fue mi hogar. Esta guerra, Paradis, Erdia o Marley no me importan; ustedes sí. Son las personas que Sasha amaba, eso es suficiente para mí —explicó con ferocidad, sus nudillos tornándose blancos ante la presión sobre el arma—. No tienen que sentirse culpables. A pesar de que soy un prisionero no he dejado de ser un soldado. La guerra es parte de mí.

Los padres de Sasha se observaron, un nudo en sus gargantas. El recuerdo de una Sasha pequeña y revoltosa acudió a sus mentes, esa niña y esa adolescente que no podía contener sus ansias de comida ni de extravagancia. ¿Quién podría haber adivinado que sería tan amada?

Kaya empezó a llorar y la señora Blouse la atrajo hacia ella con calma maternal. La niña seguía estando emocional y sensible.

—Gracias por haberla amado —El señor Blouse cerró los ojos, sentía que quería llorar también. No podía hacer eso. Había prometido frente a la tumba de su hija que viviría para honrarla. Era una soldado y arrebató muchas vidas antes de perecer, pero también era su hija y había peleado desesperadamente por ofrecerles un mundo que nos los odiara. Ser amada por un marleyano era extrañamente un triunfo.

Nikolo sonrió con tristeza.

—Soy yo quien debería dar las gracias… —Si no la hubiese conocido se habría hundido en un abismo de ira, resentimiento y venganza. Más de aquel bucle que estaba condenándolos.

Más disparos sonaron, el murmullo del fuego se incrementó, y los rugidos de titanes fueron más potentes y salvajes. El techo se estremeció, y todos saltaron excepto Nikolo. Él giró el rostro con frialdad y cautela. La batalla se había concentrado en un punto, pero no podía confiarse.

—No hagan ningún ruido —ordenó al resto—. Todo acabará más pronto de lo que creen. Los protegeré. —Su rostro era determinado. Su elección podría ser llamada traición, y quizá lo era. Se mancharía las manos con la sangre de sus compatriotas si eso conllevaba dejar que la familia de Sasha viviera. No le importaba. Si existía un cielo o un infierno, si iba a alguno de esos lugares o su existencia se borraba por sus crímenes, nada importaba.

Había odiado la guerra, el olor a sangre, la poca compasión y la muerte. Pero esa era la forma en la que se vivía en Marley, esa fue la forma en la que pudo acceder a lo único que le gustaba hacer: cocinar. Tras convertirse en prisionero de guerra no pensó que usaría un arma de nuevo, y menos por propia voluntad.

Pero estaba agradecido a Marley por eso, por primera vez estaba realmente contento de saber disparar y matar sin remordimiento.

Marleyano, soldado, cocinero, escoria. Lo habían llamado de todo en los últimos años, y estaba bien. Era todo eso y más. Pero también era Nikolo, el hombre que Sasha Blouse había amado.

.

* * *

.

_Tenía primero pensado hacerlo de Sasha, pero no me salía, y al final sin darme cuenta terminé pensando en Nikolo._

_Cabe decir con esto que uno de mis shipps preferidos es obviamente el NikoloxSasha. _

_Si a alguien le gusta, espero pueda dejarme algún comentario._

_Gracias por leer._

_Besos, Bella._


End file.
